


Dying To Visit

by Annibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hospitalization, M/M, Medication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew visits Will in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying To Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clockfaceclockface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockfaceclockface/gifts).



At first Will thought he was imagining things, that it was a hallucination or that he really had died, but after a while the gentle touches grounded him. 

He started to be more aware of the steady beeps of the machines. The drugs made him feel fuzzy, but he recognised it was Matthew who was holding his hand. 

“I thought they had you locked up.”

Will’s tongue felt thick and sluggish as he spoke the words. It was the first time he had spoken other than the small agreements as he talked to the nurses.

There was no fear in him, if Matthew wanted to kill him he would have never let him wake up, Matthew wasn’t dangerous to him. If anything he would act as a protector. 

“They let me out to visit you.”

Will huffed a weak breath of laughter that sent pain through his gut. He knew it was a lie; Matthew didn’t even try to attempt to cover it. 

“You could get in trouble.”

“I’m already in trouble Will, I can’t stop thinking about you. When I heard that you were in here I just had to see you myself.”

They lapsed into a comfortable silence. The whole time Matthew continued holding and stroking over his hand. The touch allowed him to float away for a little while. He was almost startled that Matthew was still there. Will took a moment to form a question.

“How did you get in here?” 

Matthew seemed to be waiting for something and when he focused on his face, only then did he speak.

“I waited for shift change, lucky for me the officer at your door was in the washroom no one even noticed me slipping in here.”

Matthew had confidence was dripping from ever words and when he smiled and Will returned it. 

“How long are you going to stay here?”

Will’s hand was lifted up and he felt the press of lips on his fingers. 

“As long as I can.”

Will wasn’t sure if it was hours or minutes that Matthew stayed at his side, time seemed fade and blur with only the beeping and touches to let him know that time was passing.

The spell was broken when a third voice joined them. 

“He is not allowed to have any visitors yet, who let you in here?”

Matthew looked at the nurse, but Will’s eyes were on Matthew. An innocent mask slipped onto his face as if it belonged there.

“I’m sorry, I guess the nurse on the last shift didn’t know that. I’ll get out of your hair.” 

Matthew gave his hand one last kiss before leaving his side, he stopped at the door and looked back at Will. 

“I’ll see you soon okay?” 

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> for http://clockface-5.tumblr.com/ on the prompt 
> 
> "I'm wondering if I can request for a short story about Will is lying in the ICU after 213, Matthew managed to escape and sneaked into the hospital to visit Will."


End file.
